


Yom Kippur

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Portuguese, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumo: Na estação de King's Cross, 19 anos depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, um trem vermelho se prepara para partir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yom Kippur

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Inspirado no epílogo. Publicado para agradecer a todos do Snapefest que me mandaram a foto do Snape que eu precisava  
> Agradecimentos: Cris betando, como sempre  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a seus advogados, e aos engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.

 

Severus Snape supervisionou a plataforma 9 ¾ de King's Cross, onde o Expresso de Hogwarts já fumegava, à espera de seus passageiros. O lugar estava fervilhando de gente, como soía toda véspera de começo de ano letivo. Era uma cacofonia de pios de corujas, miados de gatos, coaxar de sapos, vozes jovens e gritos de alegria ao rever colegas, amigos e família.

 

Como sempre, os Potter vinham completos: Harry, a mulher Ginny, o mais velho James, o do meio Albus, e a pequena Lily. Albus parecia contrariado. Aquele seria seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e era natural que tivesse temores. Severus notou os Weasley (geração 2.0) logo ao lado dos Potter, e Lupin Júnior junto da jovem Weasley meio-Veela. O grupo misto recheado de cabelos vermelhos, avermelhados, pretos e louros parecia distraído, uns conversando com outros.

 

Do outro lado, notou Severus, os Malfoy acompanhavam Scorpius. Severus não acompanhou a interação Potter-Malfoy, apenas filosofando que a pequena Astoria já era mulher feita e a testa de Draco parecia crescer a uma velocidade alarmante. O próprio Severus sabia que ele também agora exibia várias indisfarçáveis mechas de cabelo branco e linhas de expressão que se estabeleceram há décadas.

 

Harry Potter notou o olhar perscrutador de Severus. Os dois trocaram olhares. Harry sorriu e acenou. Severus respondeu com um educado cumprimento de cabeça. Outros Potter e Weasley adultos também cumprimentaram com a cabeça, menos as crianças e adolescentes, todos intimidados com o severo diretor de Hogwarts, que também acumulava como professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

 

— Pai?

 

Ele se voltou para o rapazinho de 15 anos:

 

— Sim, Sebastian?

 

— Não entendo por que temos que pegar o trem todo ano. Você e mamãe vão de Floo!

 

— Você sabe que eu preciso chegar antes dos alunos. Sua mãe também é professora. Ela tem que cuidar do laboratório e supervisionar os ingredientes para o início das aulas.

 

O jovem reclamou:

 

— Mas é muito demorado. Floo é muito mais rápido!

 

— De qualquer forma, sua irmã não pode ir sozinha. Como irmão mais velho, você deve cuidar dela.

 

— Ela nem quer minha ajuda! Fica com as amigas dela.

 

— De qualquer forma, é seu dever. Assim, você e seus amigos podem conversar sobre as férias do verão no trem, sem necessidade de fazer isso durante as aulas.

 

— Sim, senhor.

 

— De qualquer modo, eu espero seu melhor comportamento, Sebastian. Como filho do diretor de Hogwarts, você tem que dar o exemplo. Qualquer deslize e eu serei obrigado a puni-lo com mais severidade do que os demais para que não haja nenhuma suspeita de favorecimento. A menos que você queira ser transferido para Durmstrang ou Beauxbatons.

 

Todo ano Sebastian ouvia o mesmo sermão. Mas ele sabia, mais do que ninguém, que as ameaças do pai não eram nada vagas.

 

— Sim, pai. Eu não quero ser transferido.

 

Severus se virou. A filha de 12 anos estava com os olhos pretos brilhando, olhando tudo à sua volta como se fosse a primeira vez enquanto empurrava o carrinho com o malão e sua coruja, Athanea.

 

— Mas desta vez eu não vou andar de barco, papai?

 

— Não, Serena — respondeu Severus, com paciência. — Os barcos são só para os novos alunos. Desta vez você e seu irmão vão juntos, nas carruagens.

 

Sebastian completou, entusiasmado:

 

— É! São carruagens que andam sozinhas! Não tem ninguém puxando. Você vai adorar, Nena!

 

Severus achou melhor não revelar a verdade sobre as carruagens e os trestálios, olhando seus filhos com orgulho. Uma mão se insinuou na sua, e Severus sentiu a presença suave e confortante de sua companheira. Ela sorria para ele, os grandes olhos castanhos o encarando com afeição. Ele pegou a mão dela e levou-a aos lábios.

 

Sabrina arregalou os olhos. Depois daqueles anos todos de casamento, a mulher alta e esguia de longos cabelos castanhos adorava que seu marido sisudo ainda pudesse surpreendê-la com gestos inusitados e, principalmente, demonstrações públicas de afeto, o que ele jamais fazia na frente dos alunos.

 

— Severus — ela brincou discretamente —, se continuar com isso, seus alunos vão pensar que você é quase capaz de ter emoções.

 

— Espero que eles tenham juízo demais para acreditar nisso.

 

Sabrina sorriu:

 

— Ainda me lembro que, assim que cheguei a Hogwarts, os alunos mais velhos tentaram tirar o feitiço que juravam que você tinha lançado em mim. Eles não conseguiram acreditar que eu não era vitima de Imperius ou Confundus. Ou uma poção secreta e proibida.

 

— Os idiotas deveriam saber que eu não contrataria uma professora de Poções que não fosse capaz de perceber um envenenamento contra si mesma ou um feitiço.

 

Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele:

 

— Ainda digo que você me enfeitiçou, meu amor...

 

Severus passou o braço pela cintura da mulher, um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. Foi nesse momento que o condutor chamou:

 

— Todos a bordo!

 

Sabrina abraçou Serena, beijando-a e recomendando a Sebastian:

 

— Seja boa menina, hein? Faça uma boa viagem. Nós nos veremos em Hogwarts! Boa viagem, filho.

 

Sebastian ajudou a levar o malão da irmã e os dois ficaram na janela do trem, acenando para os pais. Vários outros alunos fizeram a mesma coisa. Os pais orgulhosos acompanharam o trem deixando a estação de King's Cross.

 

Severus voltou a abraçar Sabrina, olhando o trem ir sumindo gradualmente na movimentada estação londrina. Aquele momento era particular e solene para ele. Toda vez que o Expresso de Hogwarts saía, levando novos alunos para que ele ensinasse, levando os seus filhos e os filhos de seus antigos alunos e de amigos, ele pensava em tudo que passara. Severus se lembrava dos fatos, dos acontecimentos que o marcaram, até fisicamente, como as cicatrizes que levaria para sempre no pescoço.

 

Naquele momento da partida do trem, porém, Severus se sentia perdoado. Era um dia de expiação de seus pecados, em que ele sentia mais do que o mero arrependimento de seus atos falhos, mas sim a concreta remissão e purificação de sua alma. Era um Dia do Perdão, um Yom Kippur, como dizem os judeus. Severus não era judeu, mas ele entendia o profundo significado daquele dia tão especial. Não havia condenação nem culpa. Ele transcendia isso, e voltava a sentir sua alma inteira e pura.

 

Era o perdão para si mesmo, vindo de dentro de si.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
